Denmark the 3-E Assassin
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: Denmark is sent to class 3-E. “We can become kids?” “Thats Awesome!”
1. Japan tells him.

Denmark drank the remains of his beer watching the catastrophe of a meeting play out.

He looked sad, in fact he was sad. the Nordics ignored him yesterday and allowed him to get drunk, ruining one of his lego towers. He could feel tears swell up at the ends of his eyes.

feeling a tap in his shoulder he turned to see Japan standing beside him. "I need to speak with you, outside, please." Denmark was never one to purposely be rude so he joined him.

Denmark and Japan made it to the copy room before Japan spilt the beans. "The rest of the Scandinavian countries want to send you to one of ny schools." Japan looked really nervous.

"A school?" Denmark asked, walking beside the japanese man. His eyes narrowed, slight distrust shining through. "Why would you send me to a school, especially a japanese one?" he said stressing out the word me.

"Norway-san and Sweden-san wanted you to get a proper education and looked at some of the best around the world. They seemed to have chosen Kunugigaoka Junior high the best for our learning group in the entire world." Japan continued this time speaking in Japanese. "We learnt this not long ago, but for some reason we countries can speak each other's language as long as we have one person who can speak another language, why do you think you could speak english or Swedish."

Matthias blinked, "I understood you!" He grinned, his smiled almost making Japan smile alongside him. "That was awesome."

Walking into the meeting room Matthias had a question.

He was confused, very, very confused.

"You said Junior high right? That means it is for kids."

Sighing Japan said, "we just discussed this today, We are able to change our ages, as I may have mentioned before as long as we have someone that age in our country."

Denmark stopped, "seriously?" He was laughing on the inside, "we can become kids?"

"Hai, Its true Denmark-Kun."

"Thats awesome!"


	2. Meeting the students!

So I forgot to put this on the last chapter.

I do not own Assassination Classroom or Hetalia in any way shape or form. 

'God help him..' he thought. He had to walk up an entire mountain just to get to his class. Turns out he was in the E-class, the worst of the worst, to him that meant this will actually be fun.

Luckily, he brought an extra change of clothes so he could get out of the school uniform. Walking unto the room he saw a small light in classroom E-5. Standing outside he knocked on the door.

He couldn't breath.

His voice clenched when the door opened,

"H—Hi" he stuttered, the woman just smiled down at him.

"Hello," her voice was warm and kind, it made him relax considerably. "You must be the transfer student from Denmark?"

"Yes," he waved a little, looking up at her, "I'm Mathias Køhler." Now he knew he was short at age thirteen but this was ridiculous everyone was at least a foot taller.

"O-oh," she squealed, her face flushing in embarrassment. "Everyone this is the transfer student from Denmark, Mathias Køhler."

He quietly walked into the classroom, his face examining the room. His eyes peered at each and every person sitting. His eyes wondered until they set upon an orange haired boy. "I like your hair." He blurted out making him smile.

Many of the other students must have found it funny and started laughing. He looked confused at them, "why are you laughing," his face must have had a red tinge to it.

Now all he had to do was survive the day.

At lunch his desk was surrounded, people asking questions ranging from "why did you transfer?" To "How did you get into E-Class?"

He didn't know how to answer. "U—um," he tried to speak. This had never happened before, god his friends were making him unsociable.

Luckily someone interrupted, "Hey," the man was tall and burley, his hair had a stripe of brown hair on the top of his head. His shirt was wrinkles and he had a scowl on his face. "Let him speak, I haven't heard him speak since this morning when he complimented Maehara's hair."

He was taken in at first sight, "Thanks," he smiled at him. "I'm here because my brother wants me to at least get an education before I die.

U—um and why I'm in E-Class, well I'm not really smart unless its in history and foreign languages, I think I like this better than the main campus, it seems desolate down there."

"That sounds about right, this school is for the best of the best while we're down here. At the bottom." The man said again, "The names Terasaka," he held out his hand gingerly, Mathias immediately grabbed on smiling happily.

"You look like a puppy."

"What?" Mathias asked, "No, I don't." He shook his head.

"Yeah, sorry dude." Another one said.

A loud screech made everyone look towards a girl. She had bright green eyes that could rival England's and her hair was a purple, like an eggplant. "We didn't give him our Names!" She looked so apologetic, "my name is Yuzuki Fuwa, pleasure to meet you Mathias-kun!"

Flinching back a little he repeated what she said only with her name, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Yuzuki-San."

"Yuzuki-chan,"

Mathias blinked, "you are to refer to all of us as Kun or Chan, no San. We're not higher up than you."

"Okay, Yuzuki-C—Chan." He stuttered.

"Im Sugino." Another said this time boy with blueish Black hair. His eyes a nice grey colour he was the one who agreed with Terasaka.

"Okuda," a girl nice purple hair.

"Nagisa!" Another boy blue hair.

"I'm Isogai and thus is Maehara." Black and Orange.

"Okajima! Do you like girls?" Black.

"Kimura." "Dark brown blackish.

"Sugaya."

And this went on until the teacher came back.

After school only few people remained, luckily none asked where he was going. The only people left that he spotted were Terasaka, there were two other people with him. Yoshida and Muramatsu he remembered.

He let his Bright blue eyes look over at the rest, they looked sad.

Crash…. bang…

One of the desks collapsed. No one but him flinched away from the noise.

Biting his lip, seemed to do nothing, before he thought of something wonderful. It would take at least a couple of days, and where would he get a car.

"Can i take that?" He asked.

"What?" Nagisa asked, taken aback.

"The desk, can i take the desk now that it's broken."

"Sure go ahead."

Mathias's eyes brightened immediately. Grabbing the desk he dragged it out of the room with one hand.

"Bye!"

Okay so he didn't survive the first day. He left his bag at the school, god he was such an Idiot.

Now he had a broken parts of a Desk, a bunch of tools and a brand new fixed desk. Luckily he had a cart that he could bring up a hill.

Instead he fell asleep, only waking up when a knock on the door sounded.

Getting up he walked dazed towards the door opening it slightly only to see Terasaka. "He-hello," he yawned, his eyes tearing up.

"Your bag, you left it at school." he explained.

"Do you want to come in?" Mathias asked.

"Sure."

Terasaka looked around, "where's your family?" The house was bleak as if he'd only been there for a day. No pictures, no decorations. 'This place was probably blander than an insane asylum…' he trailed off.

"In Norway." He heard Mathias reply.

"Do you mind if I look around?" Terasaka asked, Mathias shrugged, "sure, I dotn have much though."

He had the entire Apartment as his own. Two stories high, two kitchens, Maybe ten bedrooms, a living room, Five closets and a garage. He stared at the closet in wonder, all it had were the same clothes and some medieval armour, 'Was that Viking armour.' He wondered.

And lastly he looked around the garage finding the broken desk pieces and another desk that looked brand new sat beside the pieces.

"Your house is huge." He said once he got back into the living room. He didn't get an answer from anyone, just a soft snore from the couch.

For crying out loud the kid looked even younger when he slept, it was almost as if he were eight instead. Looking around he found a blanket and laid it on the sleeping kid.

And he smiled, happy. Terasaka was actually happy, for some unknown reason.


	3. Denmark meets the goverment agent

I do not own Hetalia and Assassination Classroom in anyway shape or form. 

Going to use POV now because using the same things bother me!! This chapter is just making way for the way longer chapter that i'm writing one chapter each episode, yay!! 

Unimaginablestars i love you so much! First review of a brand new fanfiction honestly you are amazing!! Thank you so much for reviewing, you are the reason why I posted the second chapter!! 

Life was hard, he understood that, but this, this is hell.

The course of the year was okay, he loved the teacher and slowly but surely integrated into Terasaka's group, finding love in Vehicles and Muramasa's ramen after a while he wasn't afraid of Kirara anymore, her face was integrated into his mind as something friendly. Honestly he didn't care as long as he was able to eat. Weeks and months of starvation would do that.

He often fixed the broken desks and brought them back spiff and spam.

Right Until the last day, it was quiet, they had just celebrated getting their marks back and everything was just great. Until, their teacher didn't come, nor did she come to the party.

She was dead, Japan had told him. He didn't leave his apartment for weeks. He liked her, she was nice…. Nicer than most of the people he spoke too on a regular basis. Teraseka stayed with him for a while getting his own room in the apartment.

Then….. the Moon exploded. No one knows how it happened only that the moon was now fully crescent, no longer the beautiful circle they stared at during the night on boats, it was gone.

He could no longer associate the moon to his past because it up and left him as well. Like his family, he knew they wanted him gone. He just didn't know it would be this painful, he couldnt breath most days without shaking.

He felt tears leave him as he thought about their teacher, her name was Aguri Yukimura. She was one of the nicest people he had ever met. She spoke to him as if they were equals, even the Nordics treat him as a kid. No not even them, he knew the entire world considered him a child, that's why Japan called him Kun while everyone else was San, that's why they constantly berated him for doing something fun. It's why they made him go to school.

That didn't stop him from feeling sad. He wanted his family back.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Terasaka smiling down at him. That's when he realized, he already had a family.

At last, summer was over. Then something else happened. It happened quickly, quite suddenly actually they forced someone from the government to live with him, his name was Karasuma. He was a special agent from the Ministry of Defence. According to Japan he was needed in the town for the year.

'They were getting a new teacher,' Karasuma told him one night. 'An Alien, the one who destroyed the moon.' He saw a picture of it, yellow always smiling, it made him laugh, 'Us, getting a cool teacher. BS.' He thought.

He still had the same reaction as the rest of them, 'seriously?' He didn't know Karasuma was being serious. He giggled to himself when he introduced himself.

And when the government explained the whole incident he felt like screaming. They were practically giving away Classified information, what were they going to tell them about the countries?

He glared at Karasuma, a full reason to do so. Sadly he stopped because Karasuma actually can reach the stove.


	4. Or the beggining of school

I do not own hetalia nor do I own Assassination Classroom, I do not get anything out of this in any way shape or form besides the joy I felt when I was writing.

 **This is an old draft and I am slowly writing again as it is the end of the school year, I am happy to say I am getting back into both Fandoms Hetalia and Assassination classroom,**

Mathias

Life was hard, he understood that but this, this is hell.

It was terrible. Honestly, only a few weeks in and we still only called him Sir. I could feel the frustration of my fellow classmates, they needed a name.

They were focused on their desks waiting. A huge breeze came notifying them that their teacher came.

Their teacher, who still didn't have a name, Walked into the room, his face set in a wide smiley face and a theatrical Teaching robe. His crescent moon tie bounced along as he walked.

"Let's get started shall we?" He exclaimed, "Class monitor, if you would do the honours please?"

Nagisa stood abruptly alongside the rest of the class, "right. Ready?" Guns pointed towards him. "Aim! Fire!" Everyone's guns shot and the pellets bounced across the room.

"Why don't I just call roll as you tire yourselves out. Isogai!"

"Here."

"Sorry, what was that I can't hear over all this gun fire."

"Here!!" Isogai called again.

I toned out the rest of the names until he called him. "Mathias!"

"Here!!" I yelled, as loud as I could at the moment. My younger selves voice was tiny.

I shot ignoring what he was saying over and over again, my eyes trailed after his tentacles. I could see his body slowing. I reloaded as quick as I could. I kept my eyes focused onto his body until he was almost frozen in the air. Moving my gun to the proper area, I shot.

The splatter of a tentickle made everyone stop. Our teachers eyes landed on me. Making on 'uwu' noise. He shrieked waving his tentacle in panic. "Mathias! You shot me." He whined.

"Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" Maehara asked. "You can't whine, were supposed to kill you. That was amazing how did you do it?" He looked at me, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Wait," I asked. "so he did not slow down?" my fingers tapping the desk in the same pattern.

"Slow down?" Okada asked me, I nodded at her question. "Yeah, you hadn't seen him slow down. I though he stopped in mid air?"

Luckily they stopped asking me questions, I was getting tired of the constant questions. I listened on to our teachers lesson, 'The blue one.' I realized. 'Choose the blue one!' I droned on in my mind.

"Um...The blue one?" Sugino asked.

"Correct!" Their teacher beamed bright red, " the only relative pronoun is who. The relative pronoun modified the new right before it, so the clause—" I turned to hear the 'Psst.' Of Kayano.

"Look, the crescent moon is out! In broad daylight!. She said excitedly, pointing out the window. My eyes flickered out to see the moon, it was pretty.

You know I wonder what actually happened. How did he blow up the moon. Shaking my thoughts away I continued to listen to the lesson. "Who is standing over there? Describes the boy here."

I can't believe I zoned out. The bell rang when I refocused, Sadly I don't remember what I was thinking about when I zoned out.

*

I stayed in the classroom during lunch while Terasaka, Muramatsu and Yoshida went outside for information from Nagisa.

Kayano was nice, she allowed me to sit beside her whenever I was alone. We often sat in silence, talking about things that enjoyed us or problems at home. I felt like I could share anything with her, it was the same way I felt with Aguri-Sensei. I felt happy to bask in these moments of peace.

Sadly when the bell rang once more I had to move back to my seat behind Okuda.

"The final line should be 'was tentacles all along." Their teacher said, making everyone gasp.

"But sir! Was Tentacles all along?" Kazaki repeated, confused.

"Indeed, when your finished, hand them to me." He pointed a single tentacle in the air. "An example, not the storm of gardens snow or the flowers moving on but sprouting there instead was tentacles all along."

"—That doesn't even make sense!!—" he turned to see Isogai mutter that.

I started working on it, sunshine without sun, night without darkness, flowers without pots but instead— I flinched from the screech the chair made, looking up ever so slightly was Nagisa, my eyes trained on the knife.

"—Ohh, I guess it the creative streak hit Nagisa, bring it up here." Their teacher exclaimed. Nagisa attempted to stab him but was stopped by His tentacles, "not original." But then, my eyes widened like everyone else's, Nagisa hugged him.

Pellets rang out shooting fast around the class, I yelped in pain as one of them grazed my head, a few others his my stomach but I was fine.

I shook my head, pushing away my thoughts, "Nagisa!" I said, pulling the weird slimy thing off, "is he okay!" My hands shook, if he did die, I would one of my only human friends. I breathed in heavily, "Terasaka," I glared, my eyes prickled as if something was happening, "how dare you, were you that scared you used someone else for your attack?" I felt ashamed, here they were celebrating while Nagisa could be hurt.

"But— now we get the reward money, and I'll even pay for his hospital bills." I bit back from saying anything else, I looked up seeing our Teacher, I sighed in relief. I kind of liked the man, he taught me a lot in the past week.

"Terasaka,"

*


End file.
